She Helped Me
by BlackCat46
Summary: Mara's afraid. Something about Anubis house isn't right. It started in the bathroom. She checks it out, but is there something there that just isn't right? She's about to find out. For bs13's horror contest! Not for younger readers! T for a reason! Continued into a story.
1. Chapter 1

*I own only plot*

The brunette walked slowly down the hall. It was dark. If there was one thing Mara Jaffray couldn't stand, it was the dark. She crept into the bathroom and turned on the light, peeking around the door. It was as normal as always. She glanced in the mirror, paranoid. The old house had always scared Mara. She looked nervously around as she washed her hands. She left the light on as she crept back to her room. As she walked to her bed, she stood in a puddle. "Eww." She whispered. Then she realised something. "There wasn't a puddle here before."

Her roommate, Patricia, lifted her head. "Mara?" She asked, turning on the light. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just stepped in..." Mara pointed and cut herself off with a gasp as she saw that there was nothing underneath her foot.

"Get in bed, Mara. Do you want Trudy in here? Or worse, Victor?"

"Yes." Mara whimpered.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because. I just stepped in something wet." Mara told her.

"Oh, is that all? I thought it was bad." Patricia groaned.

Mara said "Look. There's nothing there." She pointed and Patricia got up to look. "See?"

Patricia sighed. "You probably imagined it."

"Let's leave the lights on. It might be safer."

"Mara, you imagined stepping in a puddle because you're half asleep. You don't have to panic. And anyway, I can't sleep with the lights on."

Mara sighed. "Fine. I'm going to get Trudy. Maybe she'll help."

Patricia flicked off her lamp, curling under her duvet. Mara crept along the hall, then stopped. Something short was outside the housekeeper's bedroom door and Mara gasped. She blinked and it vanished. She ran into the woman's bedroom, to find that she had a guest with her. She went to wake the woman, who mumbled sleepily. She woke the woman with a sharp poke. She shot up. "What?"

Mara whispered "Trudy?"

She relaxed. "What is it, baby?" Trudy asked, calmly, half-asleep.

"Trudy, there's a problem. I was just in my room and I stepped in something wet, so I told Patricia and there was nothing there."

"Honey, you probably just have warm feet." Trudy mumbled, rubbing the young girl's back.

Mara whispered "Trudy, that was wet! And anyway, in the hall, there was a tiny figure, the size of a two year old, outside your d..."

Trudy asked "Mara, why are you screaming?"

"There... there... there's writing on the wall!" She whimpered.

Trudy turned on the lamp. "Where, love?" She asked.

Mara glanced at the wall. "It was... right there." She whispered, scared senseless.

Trudy sighed. "Love, go back to bed. I know you're scared, but trust me, this house isn't haunted. OK?"

Mara looked at the kind hearted, open minded woman and nodded. "OK."

The next morning arrived and nothing bad had happened. Patricia asked "So, Mara, any more creepy puddles?"

"Not yet. But maybe you were right. Maybe I was just half-asleep."

Mara ate a spoonful of cereal. Something like funeral bells started ringing. Everyone looked up, apart from the housekeeper. "Did you hear that?" Patricia asked her housemates.

Mara nodded. Jerome said "Yeah. Who died?"

Trudy looked up. "Why would you ask, Jerome?"

He asked "You didn't hear the funeral bells?"

"The what, dearie?" She smiled.

"I get the feeling she didn't hear." Alfie stated.

Jerome and Patricia glared at him. "You think?" Patricia asked.

The day for them was their usual mundane Tuesday. Rain and wind, school work and homework, Jerome, Alfie and detention, more rain and wind, snacks and supper, films and goodnight hugs, then bed. That night, Mara whispered "Patty, do you think anyone _did_ die today?"

"Probably." Patricia shrugged.

"Near here?"

"Maybe." The auburn haired girl shrugged and fell asleep after flicking off the lights.

Mara woke up late at night again. She checked out the bathroom, then copied her routine. She had the light on full, but she splashed her face with cold water, then dried her skin. As she moved the towel, she noticed dripping red, backwards writing. She whipped around. Nothing. She glanced back and her reflection became the small child she'd seen in the housekeeper's bedroom the previous night. He was laughing at her. She turned and saw him right in front of her, then vanished. She screamed loudly as writing appeared on the door, dripping like it had in the mirror. It read "Help Me..." It had a tiny handprint as well.

She screamed loudly. The next morning, she woke up and found herself in her bed. She walked to the dining room in her pyjamas and tried to have her breakfast. The jam was like liquid. When she bit into her toast, she tasted blood. She screamed as she realised that she'd spread blood on her toast. The other students looked at her in shock. Trudy ran to her side. "Mara! Darling, what's the matter?"

"It's blood!" She screamed.

Trudy looked at Mara's toast. "Honey, it's blackberry jam. Are you feeling unwell?"

"A little." Mara sighed.

Trudy sympathetically cooed. "I'll call Mr Sweet. You're to stay home. OK?"

She nodded. When she was left alone, she mouthed "I just hope that the little boy doesn't bother me again."

Mara was relatively calm and her day was dull. That night, she went to the door and turned on the light in the hall, then flicked it off. A small boy with scarlet eyes stared at her. She flicked it on and the figure disappeared. She kept that up for a few minutes until his face was millimetres from hers. She screamed and slammed the door, then hid in her bed. She moved her duvet from her face and the small boy was grinning at her, centimetres from her face. "Help me." He hissed, his voice as dry as dead leaves.

Mara smiled. "OK." She whispered.

He led her to the kitchen. "Help me..."

* * *

"Where's Mara?" Trudy asked.

"She wasn't in her bed this morning." Patricia commented.

Trudy said "Odd." Then she asked "Was she in the bathroom again?"

"Nope. She wasn't. Maybe she's in the school already?" Patricia smiled.

Trudy shrugged. But that afternoon, she found the brunette dead in the kitchen cupboard. A message in blood read "She helped me..."


	2. Chapter 2: Through Mara's Eyes

*I own only plot*

(Same story, Mara's POV.)

I walked slowly and cautiously down the hall. It was dark. If there was one thing I couldn't stand then, it was the dark. I crept into the bathroom and turned on the light, peeking around the door. It was as normal as always. I glanced nervously in the mirror, paranoid. The old house had always scared me. I looked nervously around as I washed my hands, hoping nothing jumped out. I had to leave the light on as I crept back to my room. As I walked to bed, I stood in a something. "Eww." I whispered. Then it hit me. "There wasn't a puddle here before."

Patricia lifted her head. "Mara?" She asked, turning on the light. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just stepped in..." I pointed and cut myself off with a gasp as I looked down saw that there was nothing underneath my foot.

"Get in bed, Mara. Do you want Trudy in here? Or worse, Victor?"

"Yes." I whimpered. What did you expect? This place is creepy!

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because. I just stepped in something wet." I told her.

"Oh, is that all? I thought it was bad." Patricia groaned.

I rolled my eyes and said "Look. There's nothing there." I pointed and Patricia got up to look. "See?"

Patricia sighed. "You probably imagined it."

"Let's leave the lights on. It might be safer."

"Mara, you imagined stepping in a puddle because you're half asleep. You don't have to panic. And anyway, I can't sleep with the lights on."

I sighed. "Fine. I'm going to get Trudy. Maybe she'll help."

Patricia flicked off her lamp, curling under her duvet. I crept along the hall, hoping that Trudy would be awake, then stopped. Something short was outside her bedroom door and an involuntary gasp escaped my lips. I blinked, checking my vision and it vanished. I ran into Trudy's bedroom, to find that she had a guest with her. I went to wake her, and she mumbled sleepily. I woke the kind woman with a sharp poke. She shot up. "What?"

I softly whispered "Trudy?"

She relaxed. "What is it, baby?" Trudy asked, calmly, half-asleep, her voice soft and motherly.

"Trudy, there's a problem. I was just in my room and I stepped in something wet, so I told Patricia and there was nothing there."

"Honey, you probably just have warm feet." Trudy mumbled, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

I whispered "Trudy, that was wet! And anyway, in the hall, there was a tiny figure, the size of a two year old, outside your d..." I looked across the wall and that awful writing was on the wall!

Trudy asked "Mara, why are you screaming?"

"There... there... there's writing on the wall!" I whimpered.

Trudy turned on the lamp. "Where, love?" She asked.

I glanced at the wall. "It was... right there." I whispered. That did it, I was scared senseless.

Trudy sighed. "Love, go back to bed. I know you're scared, but trust me, this house isn't haunted. OK?"

I looked at her. Trudy was the kind hearted, open minded woman and I trusted her. I nodded. "OK."

The next morning arrived and nothing bad had happened. I had definitely had some trouble getting to sleep. As I sat down at breakfast, Patricia asked "So, Mara, any more creepy puddles?"

"Not yet. But maybe you were right. Maybe I was just half-asleep." I smiled at her, though I was still worried.

I ate a spoonful of cereal. Something like funeral bells started ringing. Everyone looked up, apart from our housemother, who still had her head buried in her cooking. As usual. "Did you hear that?" Patricia asked us.

I nodded. Jerome said "Yeah. Who died?"

Trudy looked up. "Why would you ask, Jerome?"

He asked "You didn't hear the funeral bells?"

"The what, dearie?" She smiled.

"I get the feeling she didn't hear." Alfie stated.

Jerome and Patricia glared at him. "You think?" Patricia asked.

The day for us was the usual boring Tuesday. Rain and wind, school work and homework, Jerome, Alfie and detention, more rain and wind, snacks and supper, films and goodnight hugs, then bed. That night, I whispered to Patricia "Patty, do you think anyone _did_ die today?"

"Probably." Patricia shrugged.

"Near here?"

"Maybe." The auburn haired girl shrugged and fell asleep after flicking off the lights.

I jolted awake late at night again. I got out of bed and checked out the bathroom, then copied my routine. I had the light on full, but I splashed my face with cold water, then dried my skin. As I moved the towel, I noticed terrifying, dripping red, backwards writing. I whipped around. Nothing. I glanced back and I saw that my reflection had become the small child I'd seen in the Trudy's bedroom the previous night. He was laughing at me! I turned on my heel and saw him right in front of me, then he vanished. I gave a loud shriek as writing appeared on the door, dripping like it had in the mirror. I covered my lips. It read "Help Me..." It had a tiny handprint as well.

I screamed into my fingers and shot back to bed. The next morning, I woke up and found myself warm in my bed. I swung my legs out and walked to the dining room in my pyjamas and tried to have my breakfast. The jam was like liquid that morning. When I bit into her toast, I tasted something irony and disgusting. I screamed as I realised that Trudy'd given us blood instead of jam and I'd spread blood on my toast. My friends looked at me in shock. Trudy ran over to my side. "Mara! Darling, what's the matter?"

"It's blood!" I screamed at my poor housemother, startling her.

Trudy looked at my toast. "Honey, it's blackberry jam. Are you feeling unwell?"

"A little." I sighed, feeling sick and crazy.

Trudy sympathetically cooed. "I'll call Mr Sweet. You're to stay home. OK?"

She nodded. When she left me alone, I mouthed "I just hope that the little boy doesn't bother me again."

I stayed relatively calm and my day was boring. That night, I went to the door and turned on the light in the hall, then flicked it off. A small boy with scarlet eyes stared at me. It creeped me out, so I flicked it on and the figure disappeared. I kept that going for a few minutes until his face was millimetres from mine. I squealed and slammed the door, then hid in my bed. I moved my duvet slowly from my face and the small boy was _there_, grinning at me, centimetres from my face. "Help me." He hissed, his voice as dry as dead leaves and his breath smelling like animal poop.

I smiled, hearing that he needed help. "OK." I whispered, getting up and taking his hand.

He led me to the kitchen.. Maybe he wanted me to feed him. "Help me..." He whispered, raising a knife. Before I could react, I felt a searing agony and the world vanished in front of me. His echoing, evil laughter thundered through my head.

* * *

"Where's Mara?" Trudy asked.

"She wasn't in her bed this morning." Patricia commented.

Trudy said "Odd." Then she asked "Was she in the bathroom again?"

"Nope. She wasn't. Maybe she's in the school already?" Patricia smiled.

Trudy shrugged. But that afternoon, she found a dead person in the kitchen cupboard. A message in blood read "She helped me..."

The young child's laughter echoed around and I let out a scream. Unfortunately, my poor housemother screamed and escaped as far as the living room before she fainted. I felt so bad for her. But her torment was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

*I own only plot*

(A/N: Now before we begin, this first little bit is through Mara's eyes. This is what happens next. If you think I should carry on, message me or review.)

I watched her pass out. Poor Trudy. I heard a vaguely familiar voice call "Hey, Trudy?"

Jasper walked in, looking for her. He spotted her on the floor. "She saw the message." I told him.

He shook her shoulder. "Trudy?" He turned her over and listened for her breathing. She was alive, just about. Poor thing had just been scared so bad, I think she'd wet herself a little. "Oh, you poor, tiny thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Rude. I was telling you why she fainted and you completely ignore me."

He got some water for her. When she came around, she seemed scared. She let out a shriek. "Get back!" She yelled, rushing away, hiding in a corner.

"Trudy, what's the matter with you? What scared you?" He asked her and walked over, grabbing her hand.

"You idiot, I told you! Listen to me!" I screamed at him. "That woman's life is in danger! Would you just listen?!"

Suddenly, I was in bright white oblivion. A voice said "Idiot. Two things. One, you can't talk to them unless you're going to kill them. And two, that woman is in danger, but I'm not sending an idiot novice like you in for the kill. You're going to go in and you're setting her traps. You'll become..."

*Through Trudy's eyes*

"...Slander." The voice echoed in my ears.

"Trudy?" Jasper's voice was so distant.

"She's Slander..." I murmured.

"What? Trudy, what's the matter?"

"She's dead, she's Slander... No."

"Trudy, what is going on in your head at all?"

No... Not little Mara. Not her. She's not Slander at all. Slander's a vicious man, Mum always said so! Not Mara. "It's her." I felt my lips moving, heard my voice, but it wasn't like me talking. It wasn't... No...

"Trudy, please snap out of this. You're scaring me."

"She's Slander and she's coming."

"...You have to set the traps. If you do well, you kill her..." The eerie voice echoed through my skull.

A scream echoed off the walls of my skull and my hands met my ears. I didn't get how my hands were over my ears or why the world was flashing backwards and forwards. "What's the matter, Trudy? Please, snap out of it. You're really scaring me, now."

*Through Jasper's eyes*

Her eyes... So vacant... Trudy. This beautiful little woman, this bouncing bubble of happiness. What is going on? Why is she screaming? She looks so haunted. Those eyes... That face... Oh, God, no. "Trudy, please, snap out of it! Talk to me!"

"She's coming. She's going to kill us."

"Trudy, stop this, please. Come back, talk sense. Please, Trudy."

"What's the matter with her?" Victor asked.

"All of us... Dead by tomorrow... She's going to kill us all." Trudy's sweet voice was so soft yet so harsh, so kind and so menacing, so lovely yet so eerie.

"We should get that silly woman a psychiatrist. She's going loopy."

"She's not. She's in a state of traumatic stress, it's scaring her. Trudy, little Trudy, snap out of this."

"We're all going to die and it's at the hands of her." The poor, sweet, lovable little woman whispered, creepier than ever, more urgent. What is going on underneath those ebony curls at all? "She's going to kill us..." She's usually so happy, why is she so morbid?

"Trudy, please stop this. It isn't funny. Please."

*Through Trudy's eyes*

"Please..."

The two voices (Are there two? Are there three? I can't count them) one is pleading with me, the other is ordering her... "You will kill the woman first. She discovered your body."

"I don't care! I want her alive! I can send her to find you! Please, don't let her or any of them die!"

"You will kill her and send her to limbo. If her friends want her back, _they_ will find my body."

"Trudy, please, stop this."

"I don't think she can..."

"I don't want to..."

"She's gone loopy..."

"You must..."

"You can't be serious..."

"I won't..."

"Please, Trudy..." I heard the whirlwind of voices, echoing through my head. A whirl of faces, each with glaring white eyes. My beautiful students, Mara's body, a child, Victor, a grinning skull, my mother, my father, the face of my dead sister, my uncle, my aunt, Vera, no... No... Not him! No... Jasper's kind, dark eyes glowed white as he grinned at me. "She's coming for you. She's going to kill you."

"They all want you dead..." A chorus of the most familiar voices echoed through my head. "We all do..."

My lips parted and I heard a scream... Whose?... Was it mine? Was it yours? What just happened? "Trudy, please! Why are you screaming? Stop it, you're really scaring us all now."

I yelled "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Help!"

Suddenly, my vision swam and I felt warm arms around me. "Shh, Trudy. It's alright. Nobody's hurting you. Please calm down." I recognised the kind, gentle voice, but I couldn't place who it was. "It's safe, Trudy. I have you."

"She'd better hurry up and recover. She's got a job to do."

"Shut up! She's clearly not in a good state of mind!" The gentle voice hissed.

"In the cupboard... In the cupboard..." A broken sob. Who was sobbing? "They put her body in the cupboard..."

"Body? What body?" I heard thundering footsteps and felt someone rubbing my back. "There is no body. She's just looking for attention."

"She isn't. She's good, but she's not this good. You should have seen her eyes. They glazed over and the look was horrific. She just stared straight ahead. She can't stare for that long without blinking! She's not that good. She looked so scared. It was horrendous." The gentle one pressed me closer.

"Why is she crying?" Crying? Is that me? Am I the one sobbing like that?

"She's clearly distressed. We ought get a doctor."

"No... No... No point. Dead anyway." I felt my lips move, but I couldn't feel my voice through them. I couldn't feel it in my lungs, my chest, my throat. I heard it, felt my lips and tongue form the words, but I didn't feel my voice.

"Who's dead, Trudy?"

"Mara... Us... She's Slander, she's going to kill us." I heard footsteps and people being shoved aside.

*Through Victor's eyes*

As soon as the words left the disoriented woman's lips, I knew. She wasn't playing, she meant it. And if we don't get this fixed soon, we're dead, just how she said. I can't let anything bad happen. By the sounds of this, she will be the first to go. This is not child's play now. This is a game of life and death.


End file.
